<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非零和博弈 by 魔芋 (HGGoods)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087646">非零和博弈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/%E9%AD%94%E8%8A%8B'>魔芋 (HGGoods)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/%E9%AD%94%E8%8A%8B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我说过，我不会再和你见面了。”<br/>“我也说过，我还会继续和你见面的。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非零和博弈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>灰暗的浓雾严严实实地包裹着这座山脚下的城市，远处被几乎永不融化的积雪覆盖的山脉显得模糊不清，微冷的空气变得潮湿而粘稠，他几乎被沉重的水汽呛到了，空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味，他空空如也的胃绞痛着，山下智久在沉重的雾气之中沿着那条横穿整座城市的河岸边行走，回过神来时已经走到了那家咖啡店门口。没有任何遮挡的一整面窗户旁边的座位上，坐着一个等待着他许久的人。脸上带着刻意的微笑，若无其事地冲他挥手，嘴角翘起眼神中却毫无笑意，笑容古惑着他，明知眼前即是深渊，山下智久仍然迈出了那一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>龟梨和也为他点了一杯连细节都符合口味的咖啡。简直就像是那天的重演，午后温暖的阳光从窗外倾泻而来，他被笼罩在一片淡金色之中，只戴了一边的长耳环，在说话时会轻轻地晃动着，明亮的双眼时而与他对视，山下智久以为自己是在阳光下与他相遇，穿过发梢的细碎阳光太过耀眼，让他产生了自己握住了水中星辰的错觉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我说过，我不会再和你见面了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也说过，我还会继续和你见面的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>龟梨和也用勺子搅拌着快冷透了的咖啡，口气淡淡的，听不出任何情感，像是照着写好的剧本棒读台词，他这么说，只是因为他需要这么做，一种既定事实而已。“而且是P自己走进来的，不是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那个过分亲昵的称呼像是冷不丁地在他腹部打了一拳，乍一看去和以往毫无不同的笑容如同催化剂一般让他更加难堪。恶心与恐惧堆积在山下智久的胸口，这些负面情绪并非因为眼前的人对他露出了虚伪的笑容，而是源于自己。龟梨和也只是冲自己挥了挥手，他就像条件反射一般踏进了圈套。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他想逃离这里，太阳早晚会升起，所有人都将会沐浴在初夏的日光之中，但他却被排除在人群之外。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我有和P说过吗？我是在河边长大的孩子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>龟梨和也突然开口，手指缠绕着遮挡住双眼的头发，他毫不在意地讲着极为私人的事情，坦诚而纯粹，但他越是这样把自己剖开完全给他看内心的样子，山下智久就越对此感到恐惧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人类的本能在现在这一刻消失殆尽，他不断地询问着自己为什么面对一个毫无真心可言完全把真实的恶意展示出来的人，他却还是没能逃走，只是握着烫手的咖啡杯，沉默地忍受着热度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“作为日本人不太喜欢大海却对一条浑浊的河情有独钟也太说不过去了，是吧。”对方没有任何回应，他仍然可以泰然自若地说下去，“但我就是非常喜欢这条河，我小时候在那里钓过鱼，夏天的时候会光着屁股游泳，现在说起来还有点让人害羞。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的耳垂真的有一点发红，眼神垂落下去，腼腆地抿着嘴唇。自然到带着虚伪的神情仍然让他心动，他对自己完全无法控制内心的情感而感到极为懊恼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“上学的路上会经过这里，骑着自行车，一大早就期待着放学之后到河边来玩。我那时候对学习可是一点兴趣都没有，上学最大的目的就是放学可以和朋友约好一起游泳。每天看到这条河，就觉得可以熬过那些无聊又枯燥的课。”说话的时候，双眼一直看着窗外，晨雾渐渐散去，黯淡和阴沉的神色却留了下来。“但后来我就再也没办法从这里经过了，留在那条河里的不仅仅是我小时候的回忆，还有我母亲的生命。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你还记得的吧，P。”龟梨和也转过头，对他展露出看起来——也仅仅是看起来干净的笑颜，“说来也真的是巧合，你当时恰好在那。之前给我看你小时候的照片时，我一眼就认出了你就是新闻中的那个孩子，十年前，当我母亲的尸体被打捞上来，每一个出现在新闻报道中的人我都记得。你是其他所有面对死亡一脸冷漠和麻木的围观人群中唯一一个年轻的面孔，你一无所知。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他当然记得。那个场景在很长一段时间里都是他梦中的常客，他记得防水的黑色靴子，记得闪烁着的警灯，嘈杂的人群，穿着雨衣搬运着尸体的警察，以及那具不知道在水中浸泡了多久的尸体，青白色的皮肤变得肿胀，面目难以分辨。他站在警戒线外，手被人紧紧地攥住，关节摩擦着，在他小声地说着手疼的时候，他的哥哥才如梦初醒地松开了手，拉着他的手迅速地离开了那。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我的母亲因为强加之罪无法承受而跳河自尽，真正的犯人却一直逍遥法外——而那个人就是你的哥哥。在他认罪伏法之前，我会一直和你见面的。”他站起来，隔着那张方形的咖啡桌，探身过去，歪着头，亲吻着他的嘴角。话语和行为像是两个极端，打得山下智久措手不及，心脏不顾一切地剧烈跳动着，仿佛胸腔已经无法容下那颗不受控制的器官。只是浅尝辄止的一个吻，还没来得及感受到任何温度，只有一点轻微的触感残留下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再也无法忍受下去了，胸口隐隐发疼，在初夏温暖的天气里他却连指尖都是冷的。他连一秒都没法继续待着这个人身边，站起来的时候动作幅度过大，碰倒了那杯一口没喝的咖啡，掉在地上摔得四分五裂。逃走的时候甚至没有勇气回头看一眼龟梨和也，店员的叫声也没能阻止他，不顾一切地离开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看着他的背影，那些精心勾勒出来的表情消失，他缓缓地呼出了一口气，帮助店员擦桌子上残留的咖啡时才发现自己的手在颤抖。他神色复杂地握紧了拳头，试图停下来。几乎一切都是计划好的，那些照片贴在墙上，每一条连接线都了然于胸，他一点一点地铺开棋局，看着每一颗棋子按照自己的想法移动着，每一个和自己对弈的人都像是牵线木偶，而他手握着十字架。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知道从什么时候开始，他的头顶也盘旋着一个十字架，他的身上也缠满了牵线，被名为情感的人类本能控制着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>收到短信的时候山下智久正在酒吧里买醉，烈性酒精灼烧着他的喉咙，但是很可惜，他就是那种很难喝醉的类型，但哪怕有一丁点可以麻醉神经，他都愿意尝试。是一张照片以及详细到具体房间号的地址。手腕被铐在金属的床头上，灯光很暗，能隐隐约约看到被勒出的红色痕迹，白皙的手臂下面是不同寻常的深色床单。不知道是幸运还是不幸，他知道照片上的人是谁。愤恨地把手机拍在吧台上，力度之大几乎可以砸碎屏幕，这家酒吧售卖的说不定是假酒，要不然他怎么会完全没有醉意反而越来越清醒，但是他肯定不是清醒的，不是吗？否则他会删掉照片和短信，假装什么都没发生，而不是扔下钱打车去了那家微妙的酒店。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>门竟然是虚掩着的，轻轻一推就开了。他一眼就看到了赤身裸体躺在床上的龟梨和也，只在腰间盖了条薄薄的床单，一只手臂的确被铐在了床头上，小腿探出来，在床边小幅度地晃动着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>完全一副请君入瓮的模样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么回事？”山下智久没继续向前走，只是站在门口，嗓音很低，几乎不像是他自己在说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>听到声音的龟梨和也坐起来一点，靠在床头，身上的床单向下滑了一点，他挥挥手像叫自己的宠物一样让山下智久过去，指着地毯上刚好在他所及范围外的地方，“有点玩脱了，钥匙我够不到。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他到底在想什么，又到底在做什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>入眼看去他未着片缕，也不像哪里能藏着另外一把钥匙。他就这么笃定自己会来？甚至给自己留了门。难道他就不担心在这种地方会有醉得一塌糊涂的人走错房间，到时候真的出了什么事他又该如何收场？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>被人从里到外都看穿的感受真的很糟糕，紧紧地咬着牙齿摩擦着，愤怒里掺杂着更多的是无力感，他走过去捡起那把钥匙。伸出来的手掌示意他把钥匙递过去，他非但没这么做，反而回身把钥匙放在了更远的桌子上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“警察的手铐就是用来做这种事的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“非执勤时间，我想拿它做什么都可以。”他挑了挑眉，丝毫不介意山下智久的举动，仿佛这一切都在他意料之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那副游刃有余的态度看着就让人火大。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>自信的样子极为刺眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>把钥匙丢出窗外然后一走了之的想法一闪而过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但如果他真的有做这种事的决心，也不至于走到今天这个地步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不安分的、白的发光的小腿来回晃动着，脚腕纤细到一只手就可以轻松握住，让人难以联想到现在躺在床上的人是名刑警。他自认为是个温和的人，家教良好，在性事上绝对不是不顾对方感受乱来的人，但眼前的这个人总能逼出他意想不到的一面。抓住光裸的脚腕猛地用力向下拽，手铐撞在金属的床头上发出巨大的声响，龟梨和也发出吃痛的哼声，从进门以来就一副尽在自己掌握中的神情终于被打破。手臂被迫拉直，这个姿势很难使力，突如其来的钝痛让龟梨和也紧皱着眉，偏过头呼吸变得急促。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“原来你是喜欢这种的吗？”龟梨和也伸出手下意识地捂着自己被铐在床头的手腕，气息不稳，脸色因为疼痛而变得苍白。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>手铐是你自己铐的，钥匙是你自己扔的。是想这么说的，但是接着这个人的话继续说自己肯定要被他牵着鼻子走。山下智久跨坐在他身上，伸出手掐住了他的脖子，缓慢地施力。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看着他因为缺少氧气而双眼变得湿润，徒劳的抬起头试图让呼吸顺畅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>至少想从他嘴里听到一句真心话，咒骂也好，哀求也好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但到最后他什么都没说，拥有着主动权的始终都是龟梨和也。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>山下智久不得不松开了双手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果我真的这么做，你要怎么办？”他问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>空气突然钻进肺里让他没命地咳着，把头埋进枕头中吃吃地笑着，笑声越来越大，仿佛听到了什么极为滑稽的话。捏着他的下巴让他抬起头来直视自己，但对方却笑得更加过分，吐出舌尖，神色露骨地舔着山下智久渐渐失去力气的手指。触电一般慌乱地收回手之后，龟梨和也扬起下巴，以一种俯视之姿居高临下地看着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那张脸让山下智久觉得无比火大。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“死在山P手上倒也是个不错的选择，如果你在这里真的下了手，那完全是我自己的错。”他伸出手，轻轻地点了几下山下智久的眼角，动作过分亲密地拍打着他的脸颊，“因为我没能从这双眼睛中看出来原来你和你哥哥是同一种人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你做这种事不觉得毫无自尊吗？”他扭过头躲避那只乱来的手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“完全不。”他坦荡地说，语气轻巧，“那种东西在我第一次和你接吻的时候就舍弃掉了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>龟梨和也突然揽住他的脖颈，猛地一用力，把他拉过来，山下智久差点摔在他的身上。他们之间的距离几乎可以忽略不计，几乎可以感受到对方呼出来的气息，略微一抬头，他毫无温度的嘴唇就贴了过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他用话语和行为一遍一遍地提醒着山下智久，一切都是逢场作戏，为了达成目的，他可以舍弃所有。哪怕是一秒的谎言龟梨和也都吝啬得不愿施舍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以那些山下智久深陷的、紧闭着双眼同他一起的吻，他都是以何种心态接受的呢。只是冷眼旁观，对他无可救药的姿态感到可笑，他说，<b>在你哥哥得到惩罚之前，我会一直和你见面的</b>。那么之后呢，这个以中村庆介之名接近自己的人，就会从此消失，而龟梨和也会消失在自己的世界里，仿佛从不存在过。山下智久为自己的想法感到可悲，在这一刻他想的不是正义，不是亲情，不是别的任何什么，而是他自己无可救药的自私情感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他想得到点什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>什么都行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>痛苦的不只是他一个人，但只有他一个人未曾主动追求痛苦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>有那么一瞬间龟梨和也生出了一丝后悔。他做得太过了，真的没留一把备用钥匙，连逃走都不可能。半点余地都没留，他知道自己一向如此。在接近山下智久的那刻起，就没想过回头路。爱上仇人的弟弟这种桥段，电视剧里都不怎么会用了，俗套得令他作呕。破绽会出现在的任何地方他都反反复复地推敲过了，该留的后路也留了，任何环节都不是天衣无缝，计划不止做了一个，最糟糕的结果也想过，但算到最后，最大的破绽是他自己。<b>这个该怎么弥补啊</b>。说实话，山下智久亲吻着他锁骨的时候，他脑子里只有这一个想法。动作算不上温柔，毫无章法地，用牙齿撕咬着他锁骨的皮肤，又在隐隐作痛的地方用温暖而潮湿的舌头舔过，这个人太容易看懂了。到头来，龟梨和也唯一没看懂的人是他自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“无论你说什么，我都不会停下来。”山下智久说，明知不过是虚张声势，他只想温柔地把这个人抱在怀里，想和他接吻，想在他耳边低语。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但取而代之的只有粗暴的动作，握着腰的手都刻意地施力毫不留情，他知道那些被他碰过的地方明天肯定会淤青，白皙的皮肤下面血液凝固堆积，留下青紫色的痕迹。会很好看——他几乎被自己的想法吓到了，动摇之下接触到龟梨和也毫无波澜的眼神，就连这个一闪而过的想法似乎都被对方看在眼里，无力的感觉遍布全身。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>大概是因为他的表情，看着自己的时候低垂下来的双眼里浸满了无法消解的痛苦，为什么要露出这种表情呢。龟梨和也用拇指摩挲着他皱得拧在一起的眉心，威胁别人的时候怎么能一副快要哭出来的模样呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“把钥匙给我。”龟梨和也叹了一口气，深知自己自作自受，有点头疼。他淡漠地说，“把手铐解开，然后滚出去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？”对方愣住了，显然没意识到会是这个走向。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还不明白吗，山下君。”他晃了一下被铐住的手腕，“很疼。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>山下智久这才注意到他的手腕已经被金属磨破了皮肤，伤口开始渗血。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“而且，<b>很无趣</b>。”他的声音没有任何起伏，“从我身上下去，你啊，真的是那种一眼就能让人看清的角色。还是不明白的话，我来告诉你，从你发现我真实身份的那一刻起，你，山下智久，就失去了利用价值。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>落寞的神情渐渐从那个人脸上消失，睁大的双眼染上了灼烧着的愤怒。很好，就该是这样。龟梨和也想，无论怎么思考，也不会有任何结果，什么都别想就好了，P。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>要是考虑过后果，他也不会一时兴起给山下智久发了短信，只是想这么做于是就做了，从很长时间之前开始，每一步都是计算好了的，龟梨和也按部就班地前进着。一步一步，不知道什么时候自己也成了棋盘上的一颗棋子。至少可以任性一回，至少是在这个人面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可以无所顾忌一次。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>右腿几乎被折叠到了胸口，抬起来的时候粗暴而直接，腰间碍事的那条床单被丢在了地上，他们彻底地赤裸相见。没有任何前戏和准备，另外一只手也被按在了头顶，毫无预警地进入了他的身体，没有想过会这么痛。下意识蜷缩起来的身体被强行舒展开来，像被撬开的蚌被迫露出里面柔软的部分。几乎是一点一点挤进来的，像被什么尖锐的东西在身上开了口子，疼痛从脊梁骨传上来，他的脸一下子失去了血色，半张着嘴呼吸都停滞了，连叫喊出声的余力都没有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但这就是他想要的，完美的痛苦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的手指冰凉，捧起了他脸颊，皮肤很烫。被混杂着性欲的入侵搅到神志有些不清，山下智久的脸就进在眼前，他却看不清表情，模糊得像一团雾气。捞起他柔软的腰，狠狠地操进去，再用嘴唇把那些意味不明的呻吟声堵在嘴里，咀嚼碾碎，吞咽进肚。这个吻温和得接近虚幻，无论行为有多么残忍，温度略低的两片嘴唇贴上来却只是平和地同他接吻，像是双手合十站在神社前面无声地祈求，他所求的东西如此微小，轻而易举地淹没在了平凡的芸芸众生之中。但又不甘心，原本已经快习惯了这个激烈的节奏，尖锐的牙齿突然刺破了他的嘴唇，一点血液从伤口渗出，又被舔掉，只是些微的疼痛但却是最难以忍受的。从恍惚中回过神来，他看到了山下智久泫然欲泣的神情。什么啊。这个时候该哭的不是自己吗？龟梨和也想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他以前所未有的狼狈姿态被人贯穿身体，被占据着，被拥有着，任凭摆弄，到最后只剩下嘶哑到像被砂纸摩擦过的声音。山下智久深深地拥抱着他，像是要把这个人揉进身体中，被汗水湿透的身体变得更加柔软炽热，湿润的深色双眼中压抑着的拒不说出口的恳求，明明说了那种大话，无论你说什么我都不会停下来，但到最近还是想听。无论怎样缓慢地碾磨着进入他的身体，那些凭空生出的占有和支配欲仍然无法满足，埋进身体的性器完全退出来，再不给一丝预警地从头到尾操进去，潮湿的双眼有些失去焦距，声音嘶哑地发出断断续续的颤抖叫声。高潮来得猝不及防，在一切激烈的行为之中显得不合时宜又理所当然，身体颤抖着扬起头，如同溺水之后刚获得空气一般，几近濒死的喘息声从口中钻出来，抱着山下智久湿透的后背，他的头埋在自己的胸前。过了很久，他都没有离开这具身体。至少是现在，他们以一种扭曲的姿态拥有着彼此。至少是现在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>醒来的时候仍然昏昏沉沉的，他的头随着心跳剧烈得疼痛着，像宿醉一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他摸到床头振动着的手机，最上面是一条来自野田的短信，只有一句话：抓到他了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>干透的汗水在他身上留下了粘腻的触感，还有些干涸的痕迹不用想也知道是什么，手铐被打开了，手腕上的伤口也隐隐作痛。龟梨和也揉着太阳穴勉强支起身体，有什么液体顺着他的大腿流了出来，他的身体僵硬了一下，眉头紧皱，呼吸有点抖，抗议一般咔啦作响的关节提醒着他昨晚发生的一切。酸疼的不止一个地方，浑身上下都像散架了一样，站起来的时候小腿一软他差点跪在地上，自作自受不过如此。半闭着双眼往浴室的方向走，一只脚刚迈进去，门锁开启的声音把他吓了一跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>跟昨晚的情景倒也没差许多，心态却完全不同。没能看到镜中的自己也仍然知道会是什么模样，浑身上下都是细小红肿的吻痕，腹部上沾着干涸的白色液体，大腿内侧也是黏糊糊的一片糟。拎着早餐走进来的人向前一步，他就后退一步。也不知道是惊讶更多还是慌乱更多，他难得自乱阵脚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么，意外吗？”山下智久说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>人在一夜之间的成长真的出乎意料。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>从善如流的回答全被抛之脑后，自从母亲死后他生平第一次无言以对。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>山下智久从头到脚地打量着他，像是在看完完全全由自己打造的一件艺术品，审视的眼神看得龟梨和也有点发毛。向后退着的脚步踉跄，他扶着墙才勉强站稳。突然伸到眼前的手让他倒吸了一口气，没来得及躲开，手指在他腰侧停留了一会儿，他低下头，看见那得一处淤青，他注意到了对方沉默着吞咽了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>把买来的便当扔在桌上，山下智久坐在窗边，双腿交叉起来一言不发地盯着他，看得人心里发毛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“庆介，”那个他曾经用来接近山下智久的名字再次从他嘴里冒出，“还是说，该叫你和也。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……”他咬着嘴唇不知道这个人在打什么算盘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还是叫你和也吧。”他指着桌子上的钱包，“我昨天看了你的证件，警官证上的名字应该是真的吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是龟梨和也在24小时之内第二次生出后悔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你听好，我有话想说。”像是下了什么巨大的决心一般，死死地盯着龟梨和也，生怕他会在下一刻消失不见。“我收回之前的话，”他缓慢地把字词组成句子，斟酌着，“从现在开始，无论发生什么，我都会继续和你见面的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一开始还没有反应过来这个人在说什么，等到记忆渐渐复苏，龟梨和也的反应出乎他的意料。光着身子站在浴室门口的人突然笑出了声，动作夸张到离谱，笑到已经快喘不上气来，捂着肚子又因为浑身酸痛小声地喊着疼。他笑到脸颊和双眼都开始发红，最后靠着墙胸口上下起伏着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你这是什么反应。”山下智久感觉自己好像被小看了，他腾得一下站起来，气势汹汹地问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>龟梨和也连连摆手，抿着嘴，眼角堆积着笑意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他说：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也收回我的话，你这个人，还挺有趣的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>主动追求幸福的人往往不会得到任何回应，但主动向痛苦伸出手的人，总会如愿以偿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fin</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>